The present invention relates generally to transmissions for use in motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a twin-clutch automated transmission applicable for use in front-wheel drive and rear-wheel drive vehicles.
Automobile manufacturers continuously strive to improve fuel efficiency. This effort to improve fuel efficiency, however, is typically offset by the need to provide enhanced comfort and convenience to the vehicle operator. For example, it is well known that manual transmissions are more fuel efficient than automatic transmissions, yet a majority of all passenger vehicles are equipped with automatic transmissions due to the increased convenience they provide.
More recently, xe2x80x9cautomatedxe2x80x9d variants of conventional manual transmissions have been developed which shift automatically without any input from the vehicle operator. Such automated transmissions typically include a plurality of power-operated actuators that are controlled by a transmission controller to shift traditional synchronized dog clutches. However, such automated transmissions have the disadvantage that there is a power interruption in the drive connection between the input shaft and the output shaft during sequential gear shifting. Power interrupted shifting results in a harsh shift feel which is generally considered to be unacceptable when compared to smooth shift feel associated with most automatic transmissions. To overcome this problem, automated twin-clutch transmissions have been developed which can be powershifted to permit gearshifts to be made under load. Examples of such automated manual transmissions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,989 and 5,890,392. While such powershift twin-clutch transmissions overcome several drawbacks associated with conventional single-clutch automated transmissions, a need exists to develop simpler and more robust transmissions which advance the automotive transmission technology.
Automobile manufacturers are also actively working to develop alternative powertrain systems in an effort to reduce the level of pollutants exhausted into the air by conventional powertrains equipped with internal combustion engines. Significant development has been directed to electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles. Unfortunately, these alternative powertrain systems suffer from several disadvantages and, for all practical purposes, are still under development. However, several different hybrid electric vehicles are equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that can be operated independently or in combination to drive the vehicle.
There are two types of hybrid vehicles, namely series hybrid and parallel hybrid. In a series hybrid vehicle, power is delivered to the wheels by the electric motor which draws electrical energy from the battery. The engine is used in series hybrid vehicles to drive a generator which supplies power directly to the electric motor or charges the battery when the state of charge falls below a predetermined value. In parallel hybrid vehicles, the electric motor and the engine can be operated independently or in combination pursuant to the running conditions of the vehicle. Typically, the control strategy for such parallel hybrid vehicles utilizes a low-load mode where only the engine is used to drive the vehicle, and an intermediate assist mode where the engine and electric motor are both used to drive the vehicle. Regardless of the type of hybrid drive system used, hybrid vehicles are highly modified versions of conventional vehicles that are expensive due to the componentry, required control systems, and specialized packaging requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a twin-clutch transmission and a control system for permitting automatic shifting of the twin-clutch transmission.
As a related object, the twin-clutch automated transmission of the present invention has a compact geartrain applicable for use as a transaxle in front-wheel drive vehicles.
As a further object, the twin-clutch automated transmission of the present invention is also applicable for use in rear-wheel drive vehicles.
According to another object, the twin-clutch automated transmission of the present invention can be used as a hybrid drive system in conjunction with the internal combustion engine.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by providing an automated twin-clutch multi-speed transmission adapted to transfer power from the engine to one or more drivelines of a motor vehicle. The transmission includes a first engine clutch operable to establish a releasable drive connection between the engine and a first input shaft, a first motor/generator connected to the first input shaft, a second engine clutch operable to establish a releasable drive connection between the engine and a second input shaft, a second motor/generator connected to the second input shaft, an output shaft adapted to transfer power to the driveline, and a geartrain for selectively establishing a plurality of forward and reverse speed ratio drive connections between the input shafts and the output shaft. The transmission further includes power-operated dog clutches for selectively engaging constant-mesh gearsets associated with the geartrain, and a transmission controller for controlling coordinated actuation of the first and second engine clutches, the first and second motor/generators, and the power-operated dog clutches to permit non-power interrupted (xe2x80x9cpowershiftxe2x80x9d) sequential gear changes automatically without input from the vehicle operator. When shifting under power between gear ratios, one engine clutch is released and the corresponding motor/generator is actuated to accelerate/decelerate the released input shaft into speed synchronization with the output shaft. Following completion of speed synchronization, the dog clutch for the selected gearset on the released input shaft is actuated and thereafter the released engine clutch is re-engaged.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the scope of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.